Happy New Year!
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Con los líderes de Kanto & Johto reunidos por la fiesta de Fin de Año en el dojo de Saffron City —sin contar a los campeones de ambas regiones, o a los entrometidos DexHolders—, ¿Qué podría surgir ahí dentro antes de que el reloj marque las doce?::...::Blackthorn/multipairing::..


**Disclaimer: **Nada **de la franquicia de Pokémon me pertenece. Todo es sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah~**

_**Holass! **_**Para todo el interesado que lea esto (?) aquí aporto lo que vendría siendo mi primer fic de Pokémon en el fandom (:**

**Advertencias:**** _Incesto_ (Blackthorn), _Shonen Ai _(Original/Nameless), _fail mío _(?) _e intentos malos de comedia~._**

**Aclaración:**** Todo ocurre en el gameverse (de lo contrario, no shippearía Gym xD).**

**_Sin más... ¡A Leer!_**

* * *

**_Hαρρу иєω уєαя!_**

_Kanto y Jotho._

Los dieciséis líderes de esas regiones —más Red, a quien por mucho que le apeteciese estar en el Mt. Moon no pasaba festividades ahí; Lance, que _casi_ era obligado por Clair a festejar con ella… y tres dexholders que _casi _se invitaban solos— se encontraban reunidos, como todos los años, en el dojo de Saffron City ¿para qué? _Sencillo._

— ¡Falta media hora para año nuevo! —Whitney señalaba el reloj detrás suyo con la mano libre, algo más entusiasmada de lo usual.

—Aún así, todavía no es la hora —comentó Falkner con tono tranquilo antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida. Fulminó con la mirada a Janine después de que ésta soltó una indisimulada carcajada—. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

—Nada, nada. —La experta en el tipo veneno palmeó al aire. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas en rosa a causa de algo de la cerveza que el Teniente Surge le había ofrecido a falta de su padre, Koga, en esa ocasión—. Es sólo que pensaba que te veías algo lindo cuando no molestas acerca de tu padre, ¿sabes? ¡Qué tonto!

Cuando la ninja volvió a soltar otra risotada, Falkner sólo dejó escapar un suspiro que fue acompañado por un ligero rubor que trató de pasar alto.

—Qué adorable. Parece que nuestra pequeña Janine se encariñó demasiado con _el pajarito _de Johto… —comentó Sabrina desde la izquierda de la chica.

Como previó la psíquica, en cuanto sus labios tocaron el vino, Falkner casi se ahogó con su propia saliva, dibujando una pequeña —y quizás arrogante— sonrisa en su rostro. Por otra parte, Janine sólo siguió riendo por los cambios de colores que sufría el de cabello azul.

—A veces eres mala, Sabrina —rió el Teniente Surge, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa para apreciar mejor a los tres a su derecha. Sabrina sólo se ignoró olímpicamente—. Me pregunto qué diría Koga si estuviera aquí…

— ¡Qué es el mejor! ¡Eso diría! —respondió alegremente Janine varios decibeles más alto que la música del ambiente.

—De eso nada. —Falkner parecía bastante recompuesto al mirar a la pelilila desafiante—. ¡Mi padre es mejor sin duda! ¡Ellos están de acuerdo conmigo!

— ¿Uh? —Janine miró hacia donde Falkner señaló. Mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si esforzara la vista. Al frente suyo —y al lado de Erika— Lyra molestaba a Silver junto con Ethan (ya que ambos habían acordado dejar al pelirrojo en el centro por lo mismo)—. ¿Qué ellos qué?

—Yo no hice nada esta vez —se excusó Ethan al encogerse de hombros.

—Sólo dije eso para tener su número —"bromeó" Lyra por lo bajo cuando saludaba a los líderes con un gesto vago de su mano.

Silver ni se molestó en contestar. Sólo se dejaba caer en su asiento con la vista puesta en el reloj de pared.

—Aún les queda mucho por aprender —se jactó Green al lado de Ethan, observando al trío de menores con el rostro apoyado en la palma de su mano—. ¿No lo crees así, Red…?

—A ti te pasa lo mismo —respondió monótonamente Red al estirar su brazo para tomar una rebanada de pizza, borrándole la sonrisa burlona a su amigo de la infancia.

— ¡Hey! —Se quejó el castaño, avergonzado, mientras Ethan carcajeaba detrás de su espalda—. ¡Así no se trata a los amigos, Red!

—Nosotros no somos "amigos", Green…

—Ya lo oíste, viejo —burló el dexholder al apoyar una mano en el hombro del líder de Veridian, confiado—; Ustedes no son sólo "amigos"…

Rápidamente, Green atajó al de la gorra con el brazo, sonriendo entre dientes a la vez que evitaba que Ethan se escapase del forzado agarre.

— ¿Acaso quieres que comience a hablar, mocoso? —preguntó por lo bajo y con la misma sonrisa al verle. Ethan sólo tragó saliva, nervioso—. He visto suficiente cosas como para…

— ¡Oh, oh! —Lyra alzaba la mano, apoyando la otra en una de las piernas de Silver para ver a Green mejor—. ¡Dilas fuerte y claro! ¡Quiero saber que hacen esos dos cuando no me dejan ir con ellos!

— ¿Eh? —Silver alzó una ceja ante lo mencionado, descruzando los brazos al girarse para confrontar a Ethan—. ¿Qué le has estado diciendo, idiota?

Ya, sonriendo de forma satisfecha, Green soltó a Ethan, dejándolo como una pequeña presa delante de Silver y Lyra… Más bien, sólo Silver, ya que la de coletas se distrajo con cierto rubio que regresaba a la mesa, siendo seguido de Jasmine.

— ¡Hey, Morty! ¡Por aquí! —indicaba Lyra, ladeando el brazo que mantenía en alto para llamar la atención del líder de Ecruteak City. Sin embargo, para cuando Morty giró para verla, _por cosa del destino_ Silver se enojó y trató de ponerse de pie, provocando que Lyra cayera y… lo tirara consigo debajo de la mesa.

—Esto se puso pervertido dentro de muy poco tiempo —comentó Green al bajar la mirada hacia el par… no sin antes empujar a Ethan _inocentemente_, diciendo_:_ _Me lo agradecerás algún día._

—El único pervertido aquí eres tú —dictó Red con su tono de siempre, pero antes de dejar a Green responderle _algo obvio_, agregó: —. Y lo sé.

— ¿Es que siempre tienen que hablar en clave? —se quejó Clair al pasar por detrás de las sillas de ambos chicos, cruzada de brazos y con la frente en alto.

—No es nuestra culpa que seas una amargada, azulita —canturreó divertido Green al verla pasar, provocando que la domadragones le diera vuelta el vaso de gaseosa en la cabeza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Lo merecía —comentó Red mientras el pikachu (el que siempre lo acompañaba montado en su hombro) reía.

—Así es —sonrió satisfecha Clair tras avanzar presumidamente para mecer su capa.

— "Así es" —remedó entre dientes Green, limpiándose un poco el rostro con la manga de la campera—. ¿Quién se cree que es esa…?

Detrás de donde estaba Red, Lance se aclaró sonoramente la voz, callando así al chico antes de empezar la última pelea del año.

— ¿Alguien sabe a dónde va Clair? —preguntó su primo, desviando la vista hacia los demás presentes _de ese sector_.

Chuck sólo comía (como si del fin del mundo se tratase, cabe destacar) mientras Pryce, enfrente de él, se tomaba calmadamente su tiempo para lo que quedaba en su plato. Misty (entre Chuck y Red, y frente a Brock) parloteaba sin cesar acerca de sus ligues; Brock, de pie a pesar de que la mesa los separara, trataba de quitarle la botella de _no agua_ a la líder pelirroja… que terminó por romperla sobre la cabeza de Lance al tratar de alejarla de Brock.

— _¿Ups?_ —Misty juntó ambas cejas tras voltearse y ver al campeón de Johto empapado, aunque eso no duró mucho. Rápidamente se repuso y, con el rostro aún sonrosado y sonriente por culpa del alcohol, lo señaló—. Nah, ¡siempre supe que mis bellezas marinas vencerían a tus dragones algún día!

— ¡Misty! —se apresuró a llegar a su lado Brock, aprovechando a taparle la boca mientras podía.

—Por primera vez, creo que apoyo a la maniaca acuática —burló Green, quien, junto con Whitney, no había dejado de reír desde el pequeño incidente.

Por ese mínimo segundo, Misty pareció sonrojarse al verle; no obstante, empezó a tratar de soltarse de Brock con fiereza.

— ¡No es como si eso me importara! —gritó la líder de Cerulean, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia ella y el moreno que la sostenía.

—Clair… Creo que ella se dirigía afuera —le avisó Brock a Lance en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, aunque claro, al líder se le dificultó articular por los constantes movimientos de _la sirena poco femenina_, y al campeón se le dificultó escuchar por la alta música de fondo.

— ¿Afuera? —Adivinó Lance, a lo que Brock asintió con la cabeza—. Bien, gracias…

— ¿Eh? Pero si está nevando, Lance —acotó confundido Bugsy, señalando la ventana una vez Lance estaba a punto de salir.

El pelirrojo se detuvo, meditándolo por unos instantes. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Clair molesta o aguantar el molesto golpecillo del granizo?

— ¡Ve por tu chica! —Alentó desde el fondo Misty, siendo coreada por Green—. ¡No seas como los demás idiotas que…!

—Suficiente por hoy, Misty —suspiró Brock, tratando de calmar a la chica.

—Pero si nos estábamos divirtiendo…

—No son los únicos que se divierten —comentó Red sin inmutarse. Su pikachu sólo bajó de su hombro para esconderse debajo de la mesa, provocando curiosidad en los tres líderes restantes.

— ¿De qué…?

Cuando sintieron risillas, Brock, Misty y Green dudaron de mirar abajo.

—Sólo son niños, ¿no? —Misty fue la primera en hablar. Su nuevo sonrojo no era provocado por el alcohol.

—Inocentes niños —apoyó Brock, tragando saliva al agazaparse un poco.

—Ni tan inocentes —rodó los ojos Green, finalmente acercándose a mirar.

— ¡¿Es que no levantarás el maldito mantel, Green?

— ¡Adelante, vouyerista! ¡Levanta tú el mantel!

Y mientras Misty y Green empezaban a pelearse, Brock decidió resignarse y echar una ojeada. Después de todo, si estaba el pikachu de Red ahí, Lyra, Ethan y Silver no podían estar haciendo nada _malo_, ¿cierto?

Sin embargo, antes de que Brock levantara la tela, el de ojos rojos se adelantó y, en un movimiento rápido, dejo a la vista de los tres líderes de Kanto a _los inocentes niños_ y pikachu que, en efecto, jugaban sólo a las cartas.

— ¿Alguien quiere unirse? —preguntó Lyra, aún riendo—. ¡Voy ganando!

—Corrección: te estamos dejando ganar —dijo entre dientes Ethan con expresión aburrida, aunque no tanto como la de Silver.

— ¿Lo ven? ¡No pasaba nada raro! —se excusó Misty de pronto, riendo fuertemente antes de incorporarse.

— ¿Quién pensó que algo "raro" sucedía ahí abajo? —agregó rápidamente Green, en la misma postura que su compañera.

Brock no hizo lo mismo que los otros dos. Sólo enderezó la espalda y cruzó los brazos, sonriendo satisfecho por lo visto.

— ¿Alguno sabe que les pasa? —inquirió SIlver por lo bajo tanto a Lyra como a Ethan, alzando una ceja con desconfianza.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros, desinteresados, pero manteniendo la vista fija en sus cartas. Sólo el pikachu de Red pareció responderle, tentándolo a retirarse por unos segundos.

— ¡Pikapi!

—Creo que saldré por un rato…

— ¡Espera, Silver! —Lyra lo había abrazado por la espalda, evitando que el muchacho se llegara a ir—. ¡Voy contigo!

— ¿Eh? ¿Y qué hay de mi? —Rezongó Ethan de forma celosa—. ¡No pienso quedarme aquí solo!

—Pues nadie te está invitando a venir —contestó mordaz Silver al verle.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero a Lyra tampoco! —volvió a quejarse el de gorra al señalarla.

—Pero yo soy yo —canturreó la de coletas al mostrarle la lengua, pícara, antes de abrazar mimosamente al pelirrojo, tomándolo por sorpresa— y Silver me quiere así…

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces, idiota! —se quejó enrojecido el susodicho, tratando de alejar a Lyra en el momento.

—Creo que todo ya volvió a la normalidad —rió Green al cruzarse de brazos, girándose hacia cierto entrenador—. ¿No lo crees, Red?

—…

—Sí, supuse que dirías eso…

* * *

Apenas Lance abrió la puerta, una corriente de aire frío lo invadió por completo, casi llegando a helarle los huesos por completo. Definitivamente, alguien como él no estaba acostumbrado al clima frío… y nunca lo estaría.

— ¿C-Clair? —la llamó después de cerrar la puerta para evitar arrepentirse, tratando de que su voz no sonara débil—. ¿Estás bien?

La líder levantó ligeramente la cabeza y lo vio por encima de su hombro, aún manteniéndose cruzada de brazos.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no estarlo? —respondió con sonrisa arrogante, enmascarando a la perfección el frío que sentía.

—Porque… te debes estar congelando —apuntó Lance calmadamente al verla de arriba abajo.

La sangre pronto invadió las mejillas de Clair cuando ésta dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás, tapándose lo más que podía con la capa. Aunque estuviera un 90% segura de que Lance sólo estaba viendo su traje, nadie le aseguraba nada sobre el 10% libre.

— ¡¿Q-Qué demonios crees que estás mirando?! —demandó saber, furica, hasta que al subir la vista notó que su primo seguía claramente empapado—. ¿Y qué te pasó? ¿Dragonite quiso practicar nuevos ataques contigo?

Al percibir el cambio de tono en la voz de la domadragones Lance dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, decidiendo así acercarse a ella.

—Esto fue ligeramente menos doloroso —comentó restándole importancia.

—Hmp. —Sin dudas, ese era el "estoy enojada y no me importa nada de lo que digas" de Clair.

— ¿No vas a preguntar quién fue? —preguntó alzando ambas cejas, algo sorprendido al verle.

— _¿Para qué preguntó que le pasaba si no le interesa? —inquirió en un susurro Ethan, caminando atrás de Lyra sin disimular el frío que sentía._

— _¡Shhh! —lo calló rápidamente la castaña, escondiendo al chico detrás del muro en el que estaban Silver y ella viendo a los entrenadores de dragones—. Baja la voz o nos escucharán y no seguirán hablando._

— _¿Y eso es malo porque…?_

—_Quiero saber que pasó hace rato —respondió sonriente al soltarlo, aún manteniendo el gesto de silencio— y esta es la única manera de averiguarlo._

_Fingiendo entender de qué hablaba, Ethan asintió con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, guardando silencio para intentar seguir la conversación._

—No esta vez —contestó encaprichada Clair al dar unos pasos para alejarse de Lance, ampliando su sonrisa cada vez más por darle la espalda.

El campeón esperó unos cuantos segundos en silencio. Conocía muy bien ese juego de Clair, por lo que sabía cómo _tratarla_ en esos casos. Sí; después de ganarse unos cuantos golpes _correctivos _por parte de su prima_,_ Lance había aprendido a _tratarla_ en vez de _domesticarla…_ aunque jamás comprendió del todo el por qué Clair se molestaba tanto por una simple palabra que no tenía nada de malo.

—Como digas —fingió conformismo, amagando darse la vuelta para regresar al dojo—. Si me necesitas para hablar_ sobre lo que pasó antes_ estaré aden…

— ¡Hmp!

Hubo un sonoro gruñido antes de que la de cabello celeste se sentase sobre el borde de la acera con ambas mejillas infladas, como solía hacer desde niña.

Sin poder evitarlo, Lance soltó una pequeña risa, ligeramente enternecido.

— ¿No está…? Ya sabes… ¿Muy frío como para sentarse? —preguntó con el tono más casual que pudo articular para no hacerla rabiar aún más.

—_Debe de estar congelándose el… _

_Ésta vez fue Silver quien cayó a Ethan, tapándole la boca._

—_Pasaste mucho tiempo con Gold, ¿no es así? —inquirió mordaz, aún con la vista puesta en el par de domadragones._

— _¿Gold? —repitió confundida Lyra al girarse hacia ellos, aunque Silver restó importancia a ello, señalándole a Lance y a Clair con la mano como la única respuesta._

—Pensé que te ibas.

A pesar de la apatía en su voz, Lance volvió a suspirar, resignado, y prosiguió a sentarse al lado de su prima… por muy frío que estuviese todo.

—_Lo compadezco…_

— _¡Cállate, Ethan! ¡No arruines el momento!_

—Todo fue culpa de Erika —soltó de repente Clair en cuanto Lance se sentó a su lado, evitándole la mirada—; de Erika y de Jasmine…

— ¿No sería culpa tuya? —interrumpió con tono imparcial el pelirrojo, molestando (sin quererlo tanto, ya que el frío jugaba un papel muy importante en sus decisiones) a la líder—. Después de todo, tú fuiste quien se metió a ese casillero para espiar a…

— ¡Basta!

Roja hasta las orejas y de forma impulsiva, Clair trató de taparle la boca de Lance con ambas manos enguantadas, provocándole una segunda risa al campeón al verla actuar tan infantil. Sin embargo, contra cualquier pronóstico del trío de Johto que espiaba desde detrás de una pared, en un ágil movimiento propio de él, Lance tomó las muecas de la de cabello celeste con una mano mientras que con la otra se había dirigido a su cintura. Si Clair aún no se había puesto nerviosa por tanta cercanía entre ellos, definitivamente se pondría histérica después de que Lance se aprovechara de la situación para darle un travieso beso en el cuello.

— ¡Tsk!

—_Está muerto…_

— _¡Ethan!_

Presuntamente molesta y/u ofendida, la de coleta trató de levantarse de prisa, de nuevo sin mirar a su primo; no obstante, por alguna razón u otra, volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar, acomodándose encima de la capa.

—Pensé que hablaríamos —espetó, dirigiendo su mirar hacia la pared en donde se escondían sigilosamente los menores sin decir más.

—No tienes por qué ponerte así ahora, Clair —trató de calmarla mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro, ignorando al trío por voluntad propia—, sólo…

— ¿Qué creías que pasaría entre nosotros después de estar dentro de un diminuto casillero por más de una hora? —Repentinamente, Clair se dio la vuelta para enfrentarle, al punto de que sus rostros quedaban a pocos centímetros de distancia y las puntas de sus narices se rozaban—. ¿Qué haría como si nada pasó o…?

…

Todo fue muy rápido.

Como Lyra se había emocionado ante _tal escena_ _de amor, _Ethan no tuvo mejor idea que apurar todo el dramatismo del ambiente —ya que para él, era obvio que Clair s_e pondría de difícil_; y no quería esperar a convertirse en un muñeco de nieve para el bendito momento del beso—, ¿haciendo qué?

— ¡Ve, Typhlosion! —había ordenado el entrenador, lanzando la pokéball directamente hacia la nuca de Clair para provocar el beso que, por suerte, se logró, aunque no tanto del modo pensado.

Después del golpecillo en la nuca y del impacto de su frente contra la de Lance (cosa que no reconocería jamás que le dolió), Clair notó que había besado a su primo cuando trató de abrir la boca para quejarse; aunque claro, aquel gesto se podía haber malinterpretado… y de hecho, ese fue el caso.

Lance sabía bien lo que pasó, pero prefirió pasar todos los detalles por alto sólo por esa vez en el año, como un pequeño regalo hacia sí mismo por todos los años anteriores que estuvo esforzándose. Por lo mismo, cuando vio a Ethan prepararse unos cuantos segundos antes de hacer su lanzamiento estelar, su cerebro le impidió avisarle a Clair que se hiciese a un lado para evitar _el segundo_ beso accidental de la noche. ¿Cómo había ocurrido el primero? Decir que fue en uno de los casilleros vacíos que se encontraban en los vestuarios del dojo era decir, por lo que Clair jamás daría los demás detalles de lo que ocurrió ahí adentro durante esa hora en las que los domadragones de Johto estuvieron desaparecidos en la fiesta.

— ¿Ya podemos entrar? ¿O esperarán a que esto se ponga peor? —inquirió el entrenador del Typhlosion, llevándose ambas manos a la nuca cuando su pokémon, confundido, se acercaba para calentarlo un poco.

Más rápido de lo que Lance y Lyra imaginaron, Clair se puso de pie, completamente furiosa. Si no hubiese tenido esa marca roja en medio de su pálida frente, quizás Ethan se hubiese sentido más intimidado… o, al menos, no se hubiera reído tan descaradamente como lo hizo al señalarla.

Con mueca resignada —y desinteresada—, Silver se hizo a un lado, dejando que su (autoproclamado) amigo siguiera carcajeándose a costa de la temperamental líder.

— ¿No deberíamos avisarle a Ethan que está arriesgando su vida? —preguntó Lyra, como si del clima se tratase, aunque viendo directamente a Lance aún sentado en la acera.

—Sería mejor que el tonto lo descubriera por sí mismo —respondió Silver con su típico tono, inclusive a pesar de que veía como Clair ordenaba a su Dragonite usar _hiperrayo_ segundos después de liberarlo.

—Aw. Lo extrañaré. —Dramatizando, Lyra elevó la vista y saludó de forma militar a Ethan—. Fue una buena persona.

—Ni tan buena —corrigió el de ojos grises a su lado, metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón al mismo tiempo que veía al dexholder volar por los aires.

* * *

— ¡¿Todos listos?!

Los gritos de Whitney opacaban la música que Bugsy bajó gradualmente al punto de silenciarla después de que ésta le diera la señal.

— ¿Sabes? Aún faltan unos diez minutos…

— ¡Shhh, Falkner! —La líder pelirrosada mantuvo su sonrisa risueña y negó con el dedo índice al verlo—. No querrás arruinar la primera impresión que le darás al padre de tu novia, _¿o me equivoco?_

El experto de Violet City reaccionó de inmediato, empezando a buscar a cierta ninja con la mirada, cosa que le hizo gracia también a Pryce, que se acercaba al par.

— ¿Buscando a Janine, Falkner? —inquirió el mayor con cierta simpatía hacia el de cabello azulado—. Está hablando con Koga en el patio. Su padre quiso sorprenderla.

Involuntariamente, el chico dio un respingo ante la mención del hombre de élite.

— ¿K-Koga? ¿Aquí? —preguntó por inercia Falkner. Después de escuchar el temblor que hubo en su voz, carraspeó un poco—. Creí que estaría ocupado en cosas de La Liga…

—No tiene nada de malo darse un descanso de vez en cuando.

La voz de Koga detrás suyo le obligó a girarse más rápido que cualquier pokémon volador de su equipo.

— ¡Señor Koga!

Colgada del brazo de su padre, Janine reía, divertida, contemplando la expresión en el rostro del líder.

— ¿Lo ves, _papi_? Falkner no es tan malo una vez lo conoces —canturreó Janine con la misma sonrisa que mantuvo desde que había probado la cerveza.

— ¿Cuánto bebió mi hija, Surge? —demandó saber el hombre con bastante seriedad, mirando por rabillo del ojo al americano de lentes.

—No tanto —respondió el teniente al encogerse de hombros, reclinando la silla para lograr ver a Koga—; además, eso fortalecerá su carácter.

Sabrina, aún en la silla próxima, murmuró algo (posiblemente, avisándole que se caería); sin embargo, después de que Surge la ignoró, éste se cayó de la silla de madera.

—Te lo advertí —comentó la actriz con tono calmado, apenas esbozando una ligera sonrisa arrogante.

Erika, ante la escena, se limitó a reír con disimulo antes de girarse hacia Jasmine, que miraba un preocupada al militar.

—Pero bien —dijo la princesa de los pokémon hierba, calmada—, ¿Cuándo formalizarán su noviazgo?

Después de mirar hacia donde Morty se encontraba, Jasmine bajó la mirada, sonrojada, y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Ya lo hicimos —contestó, sonriendo— o al menos hablamos sobre eso en los vestidores… Ya sabes, más privacidad…

— ¿En verdad? —Erika se sorprendió—. ¿No estaban Clair o Lance ahí?

— ¿Clair o Lance…? —repitió confundida la chica de acero, pero antes de que su amiga respondiese algo, un fuerte golpe les llamó la atención.

Como si la hubiesen llamado, la domadragones entró a la sala con c_ara de pocos amigos_ y, sin decir palabra alguna (más que algún improperio por lo bajo), tomó una caja de luces de bengala antes de regresar por donde había aparecido.

Después de eso, hubo un raro silencio sepulcral en el lugar por varios minutos.

— ¿Por qué Clair…?

— ¿Tenía la frente roja…? —Whitney terminó la pregunta de Bugsy una vez se cercioró que la peliceleste había abandonado la sala.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse, justamente recorriendo el camino marcado por la domadora. Por fortuna para la adorable chica de cabello rosa, quien cruzó el umbral de la puerta no fue Clair.

—Morty, hay un sujeto afuera que dice que conoce —avisó Lance, apareciendo de forma similar a su prima, pero deteniéndose unos segundos al ver la hora— y… también dice haber visto a Suicune.

—Dile a Eusine que ya voy, por favor —pidió Morty en medio de un nuevo incómodo silencio, poniéndose de pie con cuidado.

Lance asintió con la cabeza y, sin más prestarle atención a nada más, se marchó.

— ¿No deberíamos decirles nada? —preguntó Brock a Misty por lo bajo.

—Bah, déjalos ser felices —respondió la sirena mientras ladeaba la mano, calmada, hasta que notó algo—. ¿A dónde demonios se fueron Red y Green?

Brock sólo se encogió de hombros, dirigiendo la vista hacia los asientos vacíos de aquel par.

* * *

—Aquí están las bengalas.

Después de considerar durante unos segundos el tirarle la caja a la cabeza, Clair suspiró y se acercó a Ethan, arrastrando las suelas de sus botas y agradeciendo que Lance no estuviera ahí para regañarle… de nuevo.

—Gracias —contestó aún resentido el niño, pero aceptándolas.

— ¡Esto será divertido! —exclamó Lyra a su lado, arrebatándole rápidamente la caja a Ethan.

— ¡Hey!

— Deberías ir por otra caja… —sugirió Silver a Clair con tono calmado cuando el par se comenzó a pelear por las bengalas.

— ¿Tengo cara de niñera o qué? —preguntó la líder de mala gana al instante.

— ¡Clair!

— ¡¿Y ahora qué?! —volvió a quejarse la chica, exasperada, ésta vez girándose hacia su primo, que la esperaba en la entrada del dojo.

Sin esperar a la respuesta de su primo, Clair se encaminó hacia la entrada a grandes zancadas (e inclusive, casi chocando con Morty cuando este salió a encontrarse con Eusine).

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Están por ser las doce —empezó a decir Lance, ignorando el tono mordaz con el que Clair le volvía a hablar sin razón aparente— y creo que deberíamos acompañar a los demás.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para que los demás se rían de mi marca roja? ¿O para ver el tierno momento de los besos? —inquirió molesta al gesticular exageradamente ambos puntos.

—Clair…

—Okey, iré. —La líder se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda hasta que recordó dejar algo en claro—. Pero no porque tú (o alguien más) lo pide, ¿bien?

—Como digas.

Tras darle vagamente la razón, Lance la tomó de la mano para que lo siguiera adentro; aunque realmente no esperó que Clair aceptara eso de buena gana.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo más en la cara? —preguntó entre dientes sin verlo.

Lance bajó sus cejas y negó con la cabeza, aún estando sorprendido. Una cosa era ser el blanco de algunos de los ataques que su Dragonite necesitaba practicar, pero ni él era tan suicida de decirle a Clair que, con las mejillas enrojecidas de esa forma, la marca roja de su frente pasaba desapercibida.

—Morty, te encargamos a los niños mientras estamos dentro —avisó el pelirrojo elevando la voz para que el líder de Ecruteak City lo oyese—, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

Morty respondió con un gesto afirmativo de su mano antes de seguir hablando con Eusine sobre Ho-Oh y Suicune, respectivamente.

—Démonos prisa antes de que me arrepienta.

Una vez dicho eso, Clair estrechó el apretón y llevó a Lance consigo hacia dentro del dojo, volviendo a tomar desprevenido al de capa… e ignorando la sonrisa traviesa que les dedicaba Lyra.

* * *

— _¡Cinco!_

Cuando la cuenta regresiva se resumió a segundos, ya la mayoría se encontraba agrupada en grupos… y en parejas, como debía de ser.

— _¡Cuatro!_

Clair se mantenía sentada frente a la mesa, mirando todo con el rostro apoyado en una de sus manos, delatando lo aburrida que estaba con todo ese panorama.

— _¡Tres!_

Buscando algo que le llamara la atención, sus ojos terminaron por dar con la mirada caoba de su primo, que al instante se conectó con la suya. Sobresaltada, optó por murmurar algo mientras desviaba la vista.

—Tonto…

—No deberías hablarle así de tus mayores, Clair.

— _¡Dos!_

Ignoró que su primo se tomara la molestia de terminar la conversación que mantenía con Chuck acerca de Bruno para acercarse hacia la mesa; específicamente, en donde Clair se encontraba.

—Deja de fastidiar, Lance. Ya estoy aquí, haciendo acto de presencia como querías, ¿o no? Lo mejor sería que te fueras a…

— _¡Uno!_

— ¿A dónde? —presionó el campeón con media sonrisa a la vez que tomaba asiento en el puesto vacío que había al lado de la de cabello celeste.

Sin saber bien que responder, Clair volvió a girarse hacia él, manteniendo los labios en una tensa línea al recordar nítidamente lo que había pasado momentos antes fuera del dojo.

No tuvo ni tiempo de maldecir para cuando sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse involuntariamente ya que el nuevo aviso de Whitney le ganó.

— ¡Feliz año nuevo…! —Exclamó emocionada la muchacha de Goldenrod City, pero su voz quedó flotando en el aire cuando todo el salón se tornó negro—. ¿Ah? ¿Y esto?

— ¿Un apagón? ¿Justo ahora…? —empezó a preguntar Clair con molestia, sin embargo, sin razón cayó de pronto.

—Vaya forma de comenzar el año —comentó burlón Surge mientras se apoyaba en lo que creía que era la pared, ignorando por completo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Luego de eso, sólo un par de risas —de tonos variados— y un par de comentarios más fue lo que obtuvo Whitney a modo respuesta.

— ¡Feliz año nuevo! —gritó Lyra entre medio de la nada mientras reía, sosteniendo en sus manos una cámara fotográfica con flash porque, _que la luz se fuera justo en ese momento no tenía nada que ver con ella, ni con Ethan o Silver…o con sus pokémon… ¿cierto?_

_Además; por algo sus fotos de año nuevo siempre eran las mejores._

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Malo? ¿Regular? ¿Semi decente? ¡Con un review me entero xD!**

**Fuera de bromas... ¡Adoro el Blackthorn! (No puedo ver a Clair con otro chico que no sea su querido primo xD después... Mejor no entremos en detalles 9w9) Y esto surgió después de un momento de ocio (?) y de repasar lo que shippeo en las ediciones metálicas/HH/SS. Ahora la pregunta '¿Por qué no poner al original trío de Johto?' Eso fue difícil D: pero con lo perver' que puede llegar a ser Gold... preferí manejar a los peques' para intentar la comedia :3.**

**En fin, espero que no haya quedado tan mal como creo ^^ así que me iré esperando que hayan pasado felices fiestas :'D. **

_**¿Eso merece un review :3?**_


End file.
